DATA MANAGEMENT AND STATISTICAL CORE ? SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT The Data Management and Statistics Core (the Data Core) provides statistical consulting, data management and information transfer resources to enhance the quality of Alzheimer?s disease research conducted by ADRC Core and affiliate investigators. This will be done by accomplishing the following goals: Aim 1) Provide database support to all Cores? ADRC related research. The Core will coordinate the entry, quality control, management and analysis of data generated by the enrollment, evaluation, and follow up of outpatient and control subjects recruited by the Center?s Clinical Core, as well as coordinate the entry, quality control, management and analysis of data generated by the Center?s Neuropathology Core, and neuroimaging data generated by the Clinical Core and collaborating investigators. Standard enrollment reports will be generated monthly for ADRC leadership, specialized reports will be prepared as needed. The Core will communicate with San Diego Super Computer Center regularly to verify the security and integrity of the database. Aim 2) Provide and support a Registry database for the Clinical and the Outreach, Recruitment, and Engagement Cores. The Core will update the database functionality as needed, support data queries, and train staff in the use of the Registry. Aim 3) Prepare the ADRC database for routine submission to the National Alzheimer?s Coordinating Center (NACC), support new NACC procedures and initiatives, and resolve NACC queries. Aim 4) Provide statistical design and analysis consultation services to ADRC investigators. The Core will provide power calculations and statistical analysis plans for research proposals, and provide statistical programming and analyses for active research, developing novel statistical methods as required. Aim 5) The Core will educate investigators, trainees and junior faculty in the principles and use of statistical analysis methodologies.